


In Your Shadow

by Mony (Mony_Writes)



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brotherly Bonding, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:29:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mony_Writes/pseuds/Mony
Summary: Davey didn't imagine he'd be on the fire escape outside his brother's window. But Les didn't exactly give him another option----Davey and Les are critically underused in this fandom, and I will fix it myself if I have to.
Relationships: David Jacobs & Les Jacobs
Kudos: 18





	In Your Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk/prompt me over on my Tumblr @wide-eyed--wonderer !! And, as always comments/feedback are welcomed and appreciated!!

Hey Les, you know when your phone buzzes, it means I’m trying to talk to you, right? Because of the two of us, you’re definitely better at technology so I thought you’d have known that.”

“Go away, David” 

David sighed at Les’ closed and locked bedroom door. Three hours ago, Les came home from school, shut himself in his bedroom and was yet to emerge. 

“Guess I’m doing this the hard way,” David mumbled. 

Which is how David found himself on the fire escape outside Les’s window, in the middle of January, at 6 pm. 

The things one does for little brothers. 

David knocked on the window and Les looked up confused, before storming over to the window and throwing it open. 

“I don’t know what you're doing, but go away, I don’t want to talk to anybody.”

“Too late,” David said, pushing his way into Les’ bedroom. For the most part, the room looked normal, so Davey started to make his way toward his brother's desk. 

“NO,” Les scrambled to the desk and threw himself on top of it.

“Les, surely you realise that that looks suspicious, and now I want to know what's on it.”

“It’s nothing. Go away.”

“Les.”

“David please.” That caused David to pause. He’d never heard his brother sound so desperate in his life. But he also knew that the answer to whatever had put Les in such a mood was on that desk. He changed strategies, walking and sitting on his brother's bed. 

“Fine, I won’t look if you don’t want me to. I trust you. But you do have to come talk to me about what's making you this upset.”

“Why do you care?” David felt his heartbreak a little.

“Because you’re my little brother Les. When you hurt, I hurt. Come here. Come talk. Let me help you.”

“You won’t get mad?”

“Promise”

Slowly Les picked a sheet of paper off his desk and walked over to the bed, wordlessly handing the paper to David, and sat on the bed, hiding his head in his hands. 

David read the paper. A note, from Les 7th grade English teacher, explaining that he had failed his persuasive essay. 

“Oh Les. Did you really think I’d be mad at you for this.”

“You're not?”

“Of course not. Why would I be mad?”

“I dunno.” Les lifted his head out of his hands, but still avoiding looking and David, “Figured you be disappointed at least. English is your best subject. Your name is still on the debate trophy at school. Thought you’d be upset that I’m not upholding the Jacobs family name.”

“Les,” David put the paper down to put an arm around his brother, “I never want you to feel like you have to uphold or live up to some standard. And if a teacher or someone tries to tell you that, then they're the idiots”

“David”

“I’m serious Les,” Les giggle made David’s heart feel lighter. “You aren’t me. And that’s brilliant. You know what you are amazing at, sport, and science. And God Les, I wish I had half the mind for math that you do. The only reason I got through junior math is because of Race. You’re not me and that's amazing.”

“You mean it?” Les finally looked at David

“Of course I do. C’mon dinner’s waiting.” Les made no move to get up from the bed though, so David stayed where he was. 

“Do you think mum and dad will get angry?”

“I hope not Les, but if they do, I’ve got your back. This is one assignment. And if you ever need help in the future, you just come ask me. I’m never too busy to help my baby brother.”

“I’m not a baby David.”

“True, but you’ll always be my baby brother. Deal with it”

“I think I can live with that.” And with that, the two brothers made their way to dinner, arm in arm once more“.


End file.
